


Not Enough

by satsunyan



Series: Popipa's AriSaaya Moments [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AriSaaya, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: Once upon a time, Arisa panics because she realizes that she's actually alone with Saaya...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is lit (fire emoji here, three of them) for me anyway. LOL The situation is basically Arisa is alone together with Saaya (which is unusual) and she doesn’t know what else to do but to tsundere. Semi-sorta-sequel to ‘Easy to Understand’ but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> This is based on one conversation in the game that Arisa had with Kasumi. It’s about Kasumi saying she wants to try composing music and she asks Arisa if she has tried it before. Arisa tells Kasumi that she won’t let her hear it because it’s not finished yet. Implied AriSaaya girlfriends for more dokis?
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual spiel. ~~First~~ Second Bandori fanfic, please be gentle, don’t be a soldier etc etc yada yada, if you don’t like go away, ya kno the drill.
> 
> Special Thanks to Gaybee (twitter@g_luceroth) for the proofreading!

Never in her life did Ichigaya Arisa ever felt like she’d be embarrassed to the point of getting sweaty hands in her own home. She stared at the now foreign keys of her keyboard, as the presence of a quietly listening to music while holding drum sticks Saaya, distracted her from all that is good in the world. (Because she’s better than everything else.)

She thought that she’d be quietly composing the music she had been writing for months now because everyone said that they’d be late coming in. What she did not expect was for Saaya to come in earlier than everyone else because she was the only one who wasn’t in cleaning duty. 

The blonde took a glance at the brunette who had her eyes closed while spinning her sticks in her hand. “Y- You’re really good with your hands!” Arisa wanted to slap her own face for such an awkward topic starter.

Saaya opened her eyes and removed one earbud. “Hm? I’d say you’re better than me.” She smiled at her. “You play the keyboard. If it were me I’d just have my fingers confused on which key to press.” 

Arisa felt her heart beat faster as that smile almost made her smile as well. She turned to her keyboard to focus. “I- It’s not that hard…” 

“Really?” The blonde almost fell as she took a step backwards when she heard the voice near her ears. “Whoops. Be careful.” Swift arms caught her before she fell. 

“W- Why are you here?” Arisa looked away, completely aware that the hand around her waist was still there. “I- It’s hot…” 

“Sorry.” Saaya removed her arms and stood beside her on a good distance. “Can you teach me?” 

“T- Teach you what?” 

“The keyboard.” 

“O- Oh… It’s simple…” Arisa pointed at the keyboard and moved to push a key. “This one is—“ 

“But as expected, I think I’d like to take your hand instead.” Saaya softly grabbed Arisa’s hand and looked at her. “I think I find you more interesting than the keyboard.” 

“S- Saaya!” The blonde blushed furiously but gripped the hand tightly as she prayed that the brunette with beautiful blue eyes did not hear the loud hammering of her heart in her chest. “H- How can you joke around like this—“

“It’s rare that we’re alone together.” Saaya scratched her cheek. “…Taking advantage of the situation, I guess?” 

“J- Just know that th- thi- this doesn’t mean I’m very happy about it and all!” Arisa closed her eyes as she poured out the lies. “Y- Your hand is warm though!” 

“Thanks.” 

“H- How can I continue composing my music if you’re—“

“You’re writing music?” Saaya looked at her, blue eyes curiously peeking into her own brown ones. “Can I hear it?” 

Arisa wanted to slap herself because unintentionally, the song was for her and if she played it she’d probably knew. “N- No! I- It’s not complete yet!” 

“But you do have something, right?” The brown-haired female smiled at her. “Just a little bit? Please?” 

“F- Fine… Just a few notes, okay?” The blonde positioned her left hand and noticed that Saaya was still holding her other hand. “Y- You have to let go…” 

“Oh yeah.” Saaya smiled at her sheepishly and let go of her hand. 

The blonde played the short verse and the intro of the ballad song she had been composing. Saaya only stood next to her as she tapped her finger on her arm. Before the song reached the chorus, Arisa stopped playing. “Th- That’s it! For now…” 

The moment she dropped her hand to her side, Saaya immediately grabbed it again before looking into her eyes. “It was great. I can’t wait to play it.” 

Arisa sighed as she looked away trying to hide her flaming red cheeks from Saaya. She took a few steps backward to at least try to lessen the distance and maybe bring back her heart rate when—

“Ah, Arisa, careful!” Saaya pulled on her before she fell onto the floor exchanging their positions. Luckily, they avoided crashing onto the drum set while multiple thumping feet rushed towards them.

“Is everything okay!?” Kasumi looked around as she, Tae and Rimi arrived into the warehouse where they often rehearse. 

“Y- Yeah~” Saaya raised her hand to signal that they’re somewhere around the drum set. 

“H- Hey! Wait! Don’t come here—“

“Oohh~” Kasumi grinned. Tae looked at them with her mouth in an ‘O,’ Rimi tried to cover her eyes. 

“I- I told you not to come here! Turn around!” Arisa shouted at them as Saaya laughed from under her. “You! Don’t laugh!” 

Saaya coughed and tried to stop her laughter. Arisa sat on her stomach while Saaya held onto the blonde’s waist. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“But you aren’t! And this is embarrassing!” The embarrassed blonde female tried to stand up from on-top of the brunette, but Saaya wasn’t letting her have her way. “Let me go!” 

Blue eyes winked at her as Saaya got up from her position, letting Arisa sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around her and whispered. “At least I was able to give you a hug now.” 

“SAAYA!” Arisa tried to push her away as her flaming red cheeks showed on her pale complexion. 

“Hm-hm.” Kasumi placed her index finger and thumb under her chin. “Nice view.” 

“Don’t sightsee!” Arisa shouted at Kasumi. 

“That’s a nice view indeed.” Tae seconded. “Maybe we can use it as our next song’s theme. ‘Girl’s Love’ or something. I think that’s what they call it.”

“They have a word for it?” Kasumi looked at Tae who only shrugged. 

“I- It’s not like that! Stop!” Arisa raised her hands into fists but wasn’t able to move since Saaya was still clinging to her closely. “S- Saaya!” 

“Ah~ It’s nice and warm here.” 

“Eh~ I want to hug Arisa too~”

“D- Don’t hug me!” Kasumi slowly walked towards the two and glomped them back onto the floor. “The drum set will fall!” 

Saaya laughed as Kasumi hugged the two girls. 

“Saaya and Arisa are both warm~” 

“Let me join too.” Tae walked towards the trio and softly dove into them.

“Don’t just dive into people—ghh!” 

Rimi stood by the side as she watched them with her hands on her face, eyes peeking. “G- Girl’s Love…” 

Saaya laughed as Arisa tried to wriggle her way out of the uncomfortable group hug (?). When Arisa was finally able to exit the uncomfortable hug, she looked at Saaya who only smiled at her wryly. She returned the smile as they both shrugged. 

They’ve at least learned to somehow treasure the short time they often have together. Of course, being with everyone will still be great. 

However, next time, maybe they can try to spend more time together…

(Not Enough/END)

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow the title ended up not being related to the story, but I hope the concept was there in itself already, maybe, somewhat, idk. I just kinda went with it as I wrote it. LOL I hope you enjoyed this one as well~


End file.
